


Flirt

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: M/M, UST, flirty Miguel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel est irrécupérable, Tulio devrait pourtant le savoir, avec le temps…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci a été écrit à partir d'un site d'exercices d'écritures qui donne des débuts de dialogue (en anglais). La phrase donnée était "The way you flirt is shameless" (j'ai évidemment traduit en français pour le bien de l'exercice, je me sentais pas d'écrire en anglais xD)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tullio empochait les gains de leur dernière arnaque alors que Miguel distrayait le groupe de passantes qui auraient pu s'intéresser à ce qui se passait. Il était appuyé contre un encadrement de porte, suffisamment penché pour laisser apercevoir une bonne partie de son torse dans le col de sa chemise, et stratégiquement placé devant Tullio. Il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait baratiner aux jeunes filles, mais elles gloussaient derrière leurs éventails et leurs joues étaient un rien trop roses pour la température de ce début de soirée.  

Tullio secoua la tête et fini de cacher les dernières pièces dans sa besace avant d'attraper son ami par le col en lançant un sourire au petit groupe de jeunes femmes. 

"Je vous libère, _señoritas_ , sa femme l'attend à la maison."

Miguel était à moitié étranglé par sa proche chemise mais il parvint à faire un petit salut aux demoiselles qui fronçaient légèrement les sourcils et murmuraient entre elles. L'idée que ce coureur de jupon soit marié n'avait pas l'air de leur plaire, tant mieux, ça ferait moins de complications quand leurs maris ou leurs frères viendraient cogner à leur porte.

Au coin de la rue, le brun lâcha son ami et lui envoya sa paire de dés pipés, que Miguel rangea dans sa poche à la vitesse d'un serpent. Il ne pouvait pas rester énervé contre Miguel trop longtemps, alors autant en profiter tout de suite

"Ta façon de flirter est honteuse…" 

"Tu dis ça parce que je flirte pas avec toi."

Tullio étouffa un rire et se retourna vers son ami en haussant un sourcil. Miguel lui rendit un autre regard du même genre et s'appuya contre un mur, penché en avant pour le forcer à plonger le regard dans sa chemise ouverte. Il était encore en sueur de leur dernière course poursuite, et sa croix brillait au soleil. Avec un sourire en coin, il releva les yeux vers Tullio et se passa distraitement la langue sur les lèvres. Il était doué, on pourrait presque croire qu'il ne faisait pas exprès. Si on ne s'appelait pas Tullio et qu'on ne connaissait pas l'animal par cœur. 

"Tu voudrais que je flirte avec toi?" 

Même sa voix s'était faite plus douce, un peu moins joueuse. Décidemment, cette andouille était douée. Tullio s'entendit ravaler sa salive et s'approcha du blond, pour passer une main sur sa nuque. Ils étaient proches, trop proches, à un souffle à peine, et Miguel s'était redressé pour lui faire face. Tullio resserra sa prise sur sa nuque… et le poussa vers le milieu de la route.

"On verra ça à la maison."


End file.
